Never Thought It Will Happen
by Titan Shifter
Summary: Meika' s mother is kill by a Titan when Titan breach the wall . She almost got kill herself but saved by a person from Survey Crops. She's develop a feeling of hatred for the Titans and decided to join the Survey crops but that's not the only reason she join the Survey Crops.


**HI PEOPLE I'M REALLY SERIOUSLY GOING TO EAT TITAN FOR BREAKFAST. YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN ANYWAY ;D. ANYWAY ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

**Character Introduction :- **

**Name : **Meika Rozenra

**Species : **Human , Half Asian ( because the author is an asian :p )

**Affiliation : **Survey Crops

**Age :** 19

**Hobbies : **Visit Levi's office twice a day.

**Likes : **Fight Titans and talk her problems to Levi.

**Dislikes : **Annoying people and stranger compliments her.

**Rivals : **NOne ( consider everyone as comrade )

**Favorite word :** Outside the wall !?

**Appearance : **Tied black hair , sky blue eyes , always seen in Survey Crops uniform.

* * *

_After hearing the news of the Titan has breached the wall..our village were evacuated to the inner wall. I was very scared at that time that I lost the grip of my _

_mother's hand. We got separated into the crowds. Unable to find my mother, I went back to the village to search my mother. I thought the titans didn't reach there _

_until one hour later but I was dead wrong. As I search deep into the village, I heard loud noise and the ground started shaking like the heaven and earth started to_

_switching position ._

_ My eyes filled with horror as I saw a Titan with my own eyes. I never imagined a Titan would be so horrified . My legs began to started to run but the titan_

_ noticed me and started to chase after me. It took all my effort to outrun it. But all my effort went in vain. The titan catch up to me and grab me. It observed me _

_first before lifted me into it's mouth. At that moment I'm sure I'm going to die right on the spot. I closed my eyes and braced myself as there's no hope for me._

_ But Then... there's a man save me. He cut the titan clean as if it's nothing to him. " Are you okay ?" he ask and help me lift up. At that time I can see his face_

_clear as day. I notice he wearing a long,green cloak... and it had an emblem on it. I immediately recognize that emblem.."It was Jiyuu no Tsubasa" At that moment_

_I decided to joined the Survey Crops. After I joined the Trainee Squad, I discovered my mother died not long after the Titan breached the wall. At the time, I _

_developed a great hatred to the Titans._

* * *

Not long after a joined Survey Crops.. I join Hanji squad. It was a big honor for me. I discovered the man who save me that day is name Levi , the

humanity's most powerful soldier and everything change since I assigned to a one mission.

" Huh? me?" Meika point to herself in shock. " Yes you Meika... you the one suitable for this mission " Hanji say with excitement .

"_I can't believe i'm assign to this mission"_ she thought to herself. _" Hanji- sama should know that I hate Titans so much!"_ she thought. _" At least I get to meet _

_Captain Levi" _she smile to herself.

**Levi's Office **

" Captain I'm coming in!" said Meika knock the door. " Come in " the voice inside the room answer. She immediately enter the room. She smile sweetly to Levi.

Levi just stare at her for a second and buried his face in the paperwork. _" He should at least answer!"_ she thought angrily with a vein pop on her head.

" Somebody fall out of the bed in the wrong end" she murmur to herself . Levi immediately face at her and shot her a dead glare."_Did he heard me ?" _

Sweatdrop.

" What did you say rookie?" he stress the rookie word. " Ummm.. The weather is great?" she said nervously. Levi nod and glare at her. A glare that send

chill on Meika's spine." It's a great weather..TO CLEAN THE BARN" he point the barn. Meika panic." Captain Levi I'm actually on Hanji.." " I don't care what

you here for and how important it is, just clean the barn. We can talk later" Levi interrupt her. " Captain Levi but.." " My decision is final! Clean the barn."

Levi order her.

**Outside The Barn **

Meika stand outside the barn and observe it "_ That's lot of cleaning to do "_ she thought. She let out a long sigh. " I didn't come here to clean the barn" say

Meika to herself.

**Inside the Barn**

"_ Right .. I'm doing this."_She enter the barn. " Huh ? Is that you Captain Levi ? " a young male voice say. "_I didn't know there's someone else_

_here" _she thought " _I wonder who's that" _The male voice is getting louder " The cleaning is not done yet.. can you.." Eren appear " Ah! Meika-san"

Eren seem to realize something. " Eren.. Jaeger " .

* * *

**That's all for chapter one... thankz for reading. Please review. :D**


End file.
